khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alkimos Gryphonheart
Alkimos Gryphonheart is D2L's most famous character. The version of the character came to him after many retries of other characters named Alkimos, both on and off KHI. The final version was heavily influenced by the characters Makyu Eramiss and Dunjay Talkesh, roleplayed by what he considers to be his two great mentors on KHI, Endless Devoid and The Marauder respectively. Currently, Alkimos has finally met his bitter end at the hands of himself. He is condemned to the icy lake in the ninth ring of hell along with Lucifer, Judas, Brutus, and Cassius, after briefly returning to the mortal world to fight the necromancer Zetsumi. Template Name: Alkimos Gryphonheart ~ The Fallen Hero Age: Technically he has no age, seeing as he's dead and dead people don't age. Gender: Male Homeworld: Kambelia/Earth Species: Kambelian/God Armaments: There are only a few items Alkimos keeps on his person, but each one has it’s own significance. First off is his weapon, a sword he acquired during his travels through the wilder lands, Dragon’s Bane. The sword’s basic form is that of a beautiful steel broadsword, but it has the ability to transform into any melee weapon Alkimos’s heart desires. Around his neck is a silver necklace with two silver lances forming an “X” pattern as a charm. The X is said to hold some power, but only Alkimos knows what. He used to bear two black bands on his wrist, but after becoming a god he melded them with his sword, making it that much greater. Nestled within his armor at all times is the blue-green staff by the name of Ziale. The staff has the ability to absorb vast amounts of magical energy on command, and use that energy to either power the user or fire a gigantic blast of pure magical energy that is powerful to destroy entire worlds. Ziale has many hidden powers however, of which Alkimos has only scratched the surface. Because of this, Alkimos keeps it tucked away. Only the most powerful of his opponents and the closest of his allies have ever seen him wield the staff in battle. Recently, through sheer force of will, he was been revived to fight the necromancer Zetsumi one more time. Due to the fact that his return to the mortal world was forced, he still had the look of the dead about him. His armor and sword are duller now, with a dark hush over them both. The Ziale Staff abandoned him in death, so he no longer carries it on his person. Appearance: Throughout his many different bodies and lives, Alkimos has taken on different looks. He rather likes the body he’s currently in however, and he does not intend to change any time soon. Alkimos stands six foot one, with shoulder-length jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. He has a full goatee, and a sharp nose. His body is well toned, but he is not so buff to the point that it would slow him down. He wears blue-green armor, with the chest plate bulging out from his chest (like a English knights armor except it fits a bit tighter). The armor covers his whole body except for his hands, on which he wears brown gloves. Around his waist is a gold rope, from which hangs four white banners with gold lining. The first one in the front has an emblem of a silver dragon, the second on his left hip has an image of a gold dragon, the third on his right hip has an image of a black dragon, and the fourth on his bottom has an image of a black three-headed dragon. On his chest plate if the fifth emblem, the Gryphon. Sheathed at his side is his trusty blade Dragon's Bane, and his twin lance necklace still hangs around his neck. Having returned from the dead by force, his vanity is in no way about him. His skin is a pale shade of blue, and his eyes are now a sea of blackness. All of his skin is flaky and dead, with random bits falling off at times. There are even some holes in his armor, revealing his strong yet frail at the same time body. Personality: In his first life, Alkimos was malevolent and ruthless. Only caring about himself and wining, he slaughtered anyone who stood in his way. He cared not about family or friends, and hatred consumed every fiber of his being. Now that he has been reborn however, all of that has changed. He has learned to have a more positive outlook on things, is funny, outgoing, and just an all around good guy. His ruthlessness is still with him, although it only comes out in battle. He is incredibly intelligent and wise, having nearly fifteen hundred years of knowledge with him. His newfound ascension has only added to his new demeanor, and he has become wiser and more intelligent than most mortal men and average gods for that matter. Still technically being dead, everything about him is dimmed. His wit and intelligence aren’t exactly what they used to be, though both are still sharper than most. He has a poetic melancholy in all that he says, as if with every word he was prophesying things yet to come. Abilities: Soon after he was reborn, Alkimos found out that in order to regain each of his former powers he had to relearn them. This discouraged him at first, but he persevered. Slowly but surely he learned, and eventually he regained many of his old abilities. Now that he has ascended however, his powers have become greater and spread out over many different types. His powers extend over Arcane magics, (his strongest points be conjuration, evocation, illusion, and transmutation) and Incarnum magics. He can also perform minor feats of clairsentience and telepathy, but these usually only work when having to do with matters involving Kambelia and it’s people. While he still has all of his magics, each one is not as strong as they were when he was alive. All of his power is still tied to hell since he forcibly came back, the tie acting as a sort of damper on his power. He’s still a force to be reckoned with however, and doubting him even in this state could be a suicidal idea. Bio: ~Birth: Alkimos was born on the planet Kambelia, a magical and technological wonder of a planet in the far reaches of the Milky Way galaxy. He was born the only son of King Matthew and Queen Terra Gryphonheart, effectively crowning him the prince of Kambelia. The people of Kambelia were very civilized, all of them thinking of only peace; never war or destruction. A thing that made Prince Alkimos so strange. From a very young age Alkimos was evil, always harassing the other children and instigating fights. Once he learned to talk he would constantly question his elders, never accepting anything they said. He was a wild child, but the King and Queen loved him none-the-less. Despite his hatred towards other people, the only ones he truly loved were his mother and father; he always listened to them if push came to shove and he had to listen to someone. As the prince, he was of course trained in the art of sword fighting. Not only that, he was taught a good many things. From history to politics to geography to magic, the young Alkimos absorbed knowledge wherever he could. He learned to use a great variety of weapons, and his intellect seemingly grew with each passing day. By the time he was fourteen he was quite the child prodigy, putting some of Kambelia’s top scholars to shame. His bad personality was always a problem however, and although he may threaten he had never truly ever thought of hurting someone. One day, while Alkimos was out on a hunting trip, an assassin from the Wilder Lands on Kambelia broke into the royal palace and slaughtered the King and Queen in their bedroom. When Alkimos returned, he rushed to his mother and father to show off the buck he had just killed. Bursting into the bedroom, he saw the corpses of his mother and father on the bed. The image was forever burned onto his retinas, and drove the young boy insane. He immediately went to the captain of the royal knights, and commanded that a search party be erected to find the murderer of his parents. When the captain told him no, that they should first perform a burial ceremony, Alkimos swiftly killed the man; rending his head clean from his shoulders. Furious, Alkimos gathered some supplies to set out and find the killer by himself. For many years Alkimos searched the Wilder Lands for the man, and during that time he learned many things and even found a weapon, which could morph into any form he desired. He learned that four great mages ruled the wilder lands, and that if anyone knew where to find the murderer it would be them. And so, he set out to find these mages; and eventually he indeed found each one. Sadly, none of them could help. Each one said it was nearly impossible to find a man that the boy did not even know the face of, even with magic. Growing more furious each time he was told it is was impossible, he slaughtered each mage; gaining the power of said mage in the process. It was an effect that was a curse set on the mages long ago, when the four of them had teamed-up to kill the mage who ruled the wilder lands back then. By the time each mage was no more Alkimos was extremely powerful. He had gained the power of the four most powerful beings on Kambelia, and he used that power to help him search. Finally, after twenty-years of searching the massive wilder-lands, he found the man who had killed his parents. Unfortunately, the man was long dead, having died from a devilish fever. This only added to Alkimos’s continual rage, which was not good since he was now the most powerful man on Kambelia. Using his power, he conquered the entire wilder lands single handedly, a feat that had never been done before. Now turning his attention back to his old kingdom, he set out to conquer it as well. Alkimos called to him a massive army, consisting of barbarians, orcs, draconians, demons, and many other magical species. Even if they hadn’t been stronger, the army could have won the war through sheer numbers. Alkimos’s army completely annihilated the armies of his kingdom, and Alkimos claimed his rightful throne. He enslaved not only the country, but also the entire planet; forcing everyone in it to do his biding. He ruled the land for nearly two hundred years, using magic to extend his life span. He became known as the most evil king to ever rule Kambelia, and he liked it. Little did he know however, a resistance was being formed. Since during the war he had killed all of the best mage’s in the country when they confronted him, their apprentices had gotten together to form a resistance. Tons of people joined this force, even some of the members of Alkimos’s army. The resistance waited for the opportune moment to strike, but when they did it was lethal. They brought down Alkimos, killing him as he slept. The reign of the evil king was finally over, and peace returned to Kambelia. Alkimos was cast into the underworld, and was tortured for hundreds of years. During that time, he often thought back on his life. What was the point of committing all those evil deeds? He asked himself. Death had returned him to sanity, but he knew it was too little too late. After another long two hundred years of suffering, the gods came down from the heavens and gave Alkimos a choice. They said they had seen his return to sanity, and respected it. They would give him another chance at life, under two conditions. One: he could never return to Kambelia, and Two: He must become a benevolent king. Although Alkimos did not understand how he could become king outside of Kambelia, he agreed to the terms. Light enveloped the man, and his soul was transported from the underworld. His new life would begin soon… ~Rebirth: Alkimos was reborn seven years later as Aoki Jin, son of Kimiko and Tetsuya Aoki. They lived in a place called New York City, having just moved there from Japan. Alkimos, even as a child, remembered his past life. He often wondered if the gods would allow him some of his old power back. He knew that for the moment it did not matter, as in his current state he could not really do anything. Instead he lived his life as a normal child in America, going to school and the like. He was a genius of course, having the knowledge and wisdom from having lived two hundred and twenty seven years prior. By the age of thirteen he had already graduated college, and was bored with life on this floating rock called earth. One day however, that all changed. On his fourteenth “birthday,” a black tattoo appeared on Alkimos’s hand. He had seen the tattoo before; it was the symbol of his bloodline of Gryphonheart. Maybe, he wondered, just maybe… Deciding to test his theory, Alkimos ran away from his parents. He knew that if he were right, he would never have to see them again. Putting his right hand on the tattoo and reciting some ancient incantation, Alkimos closed his eyes. He felt power surge through his body, although it was not as great as his former magical abilities. When he tested it out, he found out he only had power over elements: Fire, Water, Wind, Electricity, Earth, Darkness, and Light. He also had his old powers over the weather, but that was it. He figured he would have to re-learn all his other powers if he ever wished to return to his former strength. Looking back at the black mark, something told him it had another function. Putting his right hand back on it, Alkimos closed his eyes and imagined being on another planet. When he re-opened them, he was on the planet he had just imagined. The fact that he could travel to different planets now excited him, as in his former life he had never left Kambelia. Just then, the gods spoke to Alkimos telepathically. ”The time to redeem yourself is now, oh evil king. We have equipped you with a percentage of your former powers, now you must show us that we made the right decision in resurrecting you. Before you start on your journey however, we have a gift for you.” Out of the clouds in front of Alkimos came two objects. One was his trusty sword Dragon’s Bane and the armbands that were required to wield the sword, and the other was his necklace of hidden power. Strapping the sword on his hip and putting on the necklace, the gods spoke to him once again. "Now go oh king, travel about this Omniverse and fulfill our agreement." With the words of the gods in mind, Alkimos set off. He knew that now he could do whatever he wanted to, that he could start a new life and live it as he should have his first one. It had been a few months, and Alkimos had quite a time traveling about the Omniverse. He even was engaged in his first great test of strength, a sword fight against a teen by the name of Taryn. While visiting a pub on a planet, he heard of a place called Ribbonaria. He also heard of the plight of a small kingdom on Ribbonaria called Black Rose. Intrigued by this, Alkimos transported himself to Ribbonaria to see exactly what type of plight they’d gotten themselves into. Once there, he met a princess named Lightning. It turned out that the princess was searching for her long lost twin brother. Always one to help a beautiful woman, Alkimos accompanied her on her quest. They traveled far and wide, finding new friends and fighting foes all about Ribbonaria. Eventually, they found her brother and even defeated the evil Blaze Kingdom. At the end of their journey, Alkimos left the Prince and Princess. It had come to his attention that there were parts of Ribbonaria he hadn’t explored, and thus he went to see them. After weeks of traveling, he came to a secluded valley in one of the far corners of the planet. There he met a powerful old man by the name of Zoric, and Alkimos asked to be his student for a time. Zoric imbued in Alkimos the knowledge of self-soul manipulation and soul manipulation, a power Alkimos still uses often. Zoric even gave Alkimos The Orb of the Harbinger, an ancient artifact of Ribbonaria that could hold the spirits of the dead to be used later. After all of this however, Zoric died in his sleep of old age. Burying the man right in front of his old home, Alkimos finally departed from Ribbonaria for good. He had been off Ribbonaria for about two weeks, when he received an invitation to join a clan called "Ordinis Sanctimonia". At first he refused, knowing that the clan name was in Latin, a language of his ex-planet earth; he wished to have nothing to do with that vile mud hole of a planet any longer. He thought about it however, and remembered the words of the gods. He was to become king in some way, shape, or form, and perhaps this Ordinis Sanctimonia could help him. The invitation had told him to travel immediately to the planet, and that it was urgent he arrive as soon as possible. Heeding the invites words, he closed his eyes and imagined himself on the planet described in the invitation. The mark on his hand began to glow in a black light, and all of sudden Alkimos disappeared. ~Requisition: Alkimos reappeared in a fully inhabited city, surrounded by friends and foes. Despite his valiant efforts, he was ultimately defeated by the embodiment of consciousness himself. He did not truly die however, this just forced him to take on a new body. During the battle however, him and his companions Jinsei and Daniel, and the powerful necromancer from the opposing clan Zetsumi, banded together to form a clan of their own. The four then went their separate ways, but they all knew that they’d meet together and start their clan eventually. During this transitional period, Alkimos longed to return to his home of Kambelia. He knew he could not however, as it was the will of the gods that he never be able to return to the planet he enslaved. Alkimos knew what he had to do; he had to slaughter the gods of Kambelia. So, gathering to him warriors from all about the Omniverse, Alkimos set out to find the one weapon he knew was capable of slaying gods. The Ziale Staff. Alkimos knew of an old sage who was said to have wielded the staff long ago. Seeking him out on his home planet, Alkimos and his companions asked him the staves whereabouts. The sage said he would tell them, but first they had to retrieve his drought that would keep him young for an eternity. He said it had been stolen from him by a band of thieves, and that they had fled to the city on the edge of the planet. Seeing no other way to acquire the staff, Alkimos and company set out. After a long and harsh journey across desert and jungle, they came to the city at the edge of the world. It turned out that the old man had lied, and the drought was not even his to begin with. It was used to sustain the city in which it was held, as there was no other means of survival for hundreds of miles. Knowing that taking the drought would kill the people, but not seeing any other way, Alkimos made the decision to steal it at nightfall. The band of warriors broke into the city and stole the drought. They triggered an alarm on their way out however, and every warrior in the city was summoned to stop them. Alkimos and his comrades fought valiantly through the city streets, painting every building in crimson blood. As soon as they were outside the city walls with the drought the entire city and it's people turned into dust and blew away in the wind. Shedding a single tear, Alkimos turned away and headed back for the sage's house. Upon reaching the sage Alkimos tossed him the drought angrily, glaring into the eyes of the old man. Merely laughing, the sage drank the drought and was totally rejuvenated. He looked like a young man again, and Alkimos could sense his power had grown tenfold. The sage then revealed that he was the guardian of the Ziale staff, which slept deep inside the core of the very planet they were on. He told them that in order to reach the staff they would first have to go through him. Lending each other their swords, Alkimos and company plunged into battle with the sage. Day and night they fought, the sage besting all of them with his might. Eventually, after all of them had unleashed all the power they could muster, the sage fell. His awesome power was split among Alkimos and his friends, each of them becoming more powerful. Finding the silo hidden inside the sage's house, Alkimos and his band lowered themselves down into the planet. Through many obstacles they traveled, downward for thousands of miles into the planet, until they finally reached the very center. There, in all of its glory, slept the Ziale staff. Reaching out his hand, Alkimos grabbed the staff of might. Just then, everything began to explode. Using the power of the staff, Alkimos teleported him and his friends to the nearest planet. Looking up into the sky, they saw the planet explode in the sky like fireworks. With staff in hand, Alkimos prepared for his return home. ~Rise: After a month of rest and recuperating, Alkimos and company began to formulate their plan. He knew that they could not take on all the gods at once, so they would have to turn them against each other. Giving the staff to his most trusted companion, he told him to travel to Kambelia in his stead and kill one, and only one, of the gods. After that he would have to immediately leave Kambelia. Alkimos and the others traveled to Kambelia’s sister planet, Ambrosia, and trained with the wizard’s there. Even if Alkimos’s plan went perfectly, they would still have much fighting to do. After two weeks of training, Alkimos’s friend returned to the main party. The deed had been done the god had been destroyed. Joyful, and proud of his friend, Alkimos called for a grand celebration. That night they partied like no other before, with food, drink, and smoke abundant. Back on Kambelia however, things were just the opposite. All of the gods began to throw accusations at each other, this one saying that one did it and that one saying this one did it. Rage over taking them all, even the leader, the gods held a grand battle in the heavens. The sky turned black, and fire rained from the it on Kambelia, as he god’s war raged on. After three days and three nights of fighting, the battle was over. It was just as Alkimos had planned, the gods had completely annihilated each other. Or so it seemed. Knowing there was no other way to tell, Alkimos teleported him and his companions directly onto the surface of Kambelia. Closing his eyes and clenching his fist, Alkimos teleported them. When he looked up, he realized that it had worked. He had successfully returned to Kambelia, the home he longed for. Thanking all his friends, and almost literally jumping for joy, Alkimos celebrated. They all thought it was finally over, they would never have to kill again, but Alkimos knew better. Calling them all over to him, Alkimos asked each of them to travel with him on one more journey. One grander quest. Alkimos had to reclaim his kingdom, and he knew he could not do it alone. Each of his companions said yes gladly, and so they set off for Alkimos’s old kingdom that he had seen in over one thousand years. When they reached the capital, Kamblion, it amazed all of them; even Alkimos. It was the perfect balance of advanced magic and technology, one of the most beautiful sights to see in the Omniverse. Alkimos explained to them that Kambelia had it all, grassy plains, gigantic cities, beautiful coastline; it was really one of the most beautiful planets there is. Waltzing right into the palace, Alkimos saw the now ruler of Kambelia. He was a descendant of the captain of the royal guard, the same one Alkimos had slain in rage oh so many years prior. Alkimos announced to him that he was Alkimos Gryphonheart, true heir to the throne. As expected, they all laughed at him, knowing that the Gryphonheart bloodline had died out nearly fifteen hundred years ago. Shaking his head, Alkimos showed them the only proof he had of his name; he twin lance medallion. All of them were taken aback at this, and took it from Alkimos to get a closer look. The king declared that it was indeed the long lost Medallion of Gryphonheart, the only thing able to wake the ancient dragons and their leader, the Gryphon, from their eternal rest. Everyone present then bowed to Alkimos, cowering in fear. They all had learned their history, and knew of the terrible might of the man that stood before them. Alkimos bided them all to stand, and addressed them. He said that he was a changed man, and wished to rule Kambelia opposite of how he had in the past. Applauding the new king, Alkimos was given the crown and sat down upon his thrown. All of a sudden, a great ball of magical energy was flung at Alkimos from the entrance to the great hall. Spying it before anyone else, Alkimos’s most trusted friend, the same one he had entrusted the staff to, flung himself in front of the blast. The severely wounded him, and he was immediately rushed to the infirmary. The blast had came from the now weakened leader of the gods of Kambelia. He had figured it all out as soon as Alkimos had returned, and wanted to exact his revenge. With a maniacal laugh, the god teleported out of the grand hall. Alkimos knew what the god was planning, for it was the same thing Alkimos had planned when he left the kingdom. He was going to call to him a ferocious army of magical beings, and wage war on Alkimos and his people. Sending out a call to every strong man and skilled woman, Alkimos readied his country for war. Four months his people trained, until the day came for battle. A single demon was sent to Alkimos in the grand hall, with a word from the god. The battle was to be tomorrow, on the plains just outside the capitol. Telling everyone to rest for the epic battle that was to come, Alkimos retired to his bedroom. That night however, the enemy attacked. They busted through the lightly guarded city gates and invaded, slaughtering innocents and warriors alike. Alkimos was awakened by his companions, and told to ready himself for battle. He got ready to dawn the normal knights armor, but then the ex-king stopped him. Alkimos followed the ex-king down deep beneath castle into the treasure room, and saw what hadn’t seen in ages. His father’s old blue-green armor that Alkimos wears even to this day. Dawning it and his weapons Alkimos got on a horse and rode right into battle with his companions at his side. All through the night they fought, enemies falling wherever Alkimos went. He was a flurry of magical energy blast and slashes from his sword, having long since abandoned his horse. All of a sudden however, Alkimos was teleported high above the battlefield. An invisible arena had been made, and the match had been set. The god wanted to fight Alkimos one on one, no magic powers involved. Never one to back down from a challenge, Alkimos accepted. The two and their armies went at it all day and night, neither side wanting to give in to the fact that they were running out of energy. Alkimos and the god were both tired out, their swords swings becoming lazier and slower. Eventually, Alkimos fell down on the ground as if he could not go on any longer. The god took this opportunity, and went to stab his sword through Alkimos’s chest. Then, the tricky gleam came back in Alkimos’s eye. At the last possible moment, Alkimos rolled out of the way and stabbed his own sword through the gods chest; knocking him to the ground with Alkimos on top of him. Twisting it around inside his body, Alkimos knew that this alone would not finish off a god. Pulling out his Orb of the Harbinger, Alkimos sealed the god away inside of it. Walking to the edge of the invisible platform, Alkimos held the orb high above his head in victory. Every one of his warriors raised their swords and cheered, as Alkimos collapsed from exhaustion. It was finished. Just then, Alkimos’s body floated higher into the air along with the Orb of the Harbinger. Both began to glow in a bright blue light, causing everyone on the battlefield to shield their eyes. The Orb cracked, and the image of the god could be seen talking to Alkimos. ”Alkimos, you have defeated me in battle. You proved to me that I made the right choice in resurrecting you, and for that I give you my title and rank. You have most definitely earned it.” Turning around and looking down upon the people of Kambelia, the god spoke again. ”Hear ye! Hear ye! From this day forth and forever more, I give to you your god. Behold, the new ruler of Kambelia. Alkimos, Gryphonheart!” The god then disappeared and faded into Alkimos, whose body now glowed with the same blue light from before. All of the people of Kambelia, even the ones in the god’s army, let out a cheer that could surely be heard on every close planet. Alkimos had done much more than he had ever set out to do, and he would wear his new title well. His first order of business was to crown his most trusted friend, who had made a full recovery, King of Kambelia. The two of them would work together in ruling the planet, instead of apart as gods and kings had done in the past. Alkimos was enjoying the fruits of his efforts; he still enjoyed traveling the Omniverse, going on adventures, and engaging in battle with other great warriors, but now he had a home. Now, he had a purpose. ~Fall: Many, many a battle Alkimos engaged in since that day; pitting himself against only the most powerful of opponents. From one side of the Omniverse to the next he traveled, building his strength and knowledge. He begain to lust for these two factors, deeming them most important over all; lusting for them more than any other form of entertainment. So of course, when the time arose to fight the Omniverses best all at once he jumped at it. They gathered on one planet, allying themselves into two teams; the strongest being the leaders, the weak being foot soldiers. Alkimos, while a bit late, fought valiantly in this battle. He decided that he would truly give it his all and, without a second thought, transformed into his final form; artificially becoming the manifestation of magic itself. On his team was the TRUE manifest of magic, Valyon Lightstar, and so Alkimos fed off of him for power. Before he could even slaughter his first warrior however, Valyon swiftly ended the fight by cutting off the planet from existence itself. Piggying-backing on the manifest, Alkimos managed to escape with his life. His lust for power and knowledge still stood however, so he remained in final form longer than he should have; despite the fact that it was slowly killing Kambelia. In a vision one day, Orose came to him and told him of something he was unware; when Kambelia faded from existence, so would his power. The guilt and grief of murdering his people now coming upon him, Alkimos did not even bother with reverting back to his normal state, he deserved to be powerless. Now, he awaited his final hour. For when his magic fades, he will fade, since he is magic. Slothful and melancholy in all that he does, he knows that the end of his long and epic life is quickly coming to a close. And close it did. After a battle with his old friend Ambrose Araceley he did indeed die, his corpse forever lost in the vast oceans of the world of Mythica. He was sent to hell for his crimes, the ninth ring to be exact, frozen in the lake of ice along with Lucifer, Judas, Brutus, and Cassius. And there he was to stay for the rest of eternity. One day however, while Makyu was sitting on his hellish thrown in the center of the lake, he spoke of the return of an old friend; Zetsumi. Even within the frozen lake Alkimos heard this, and every fiber of his being wished to be able to fight his former necromancer friend one last time. For days he tried, until finally the sheer greatness of his willpower broke him free of his prison. His soul still half bound in hell, Alkimos sought out Zetsumi with the denizens of hell chasing him; wanting to bring him to back to his eternal resting place. Eventually, the two met in a spectacular battle. With hellish fiends around them, Zetsumi controlled corpses attacking, and Alkimos surging with power, the epic clash ended in a stalemate. Zetsumi escaped, but Alkimos was dragged back to the pit by the demons forever more. A minute in that place is like an eternity, and so far Alkimos has been there for years. He is still resilient and restless in his prison, and Makyu Eramiss, king of hell, has been contemplating bringing him back for good... Theme Song:Disturbed - "Decadance" Category:Character Category:History